Everything Is Not What It Seems
by kamesinmypants
Summary: What happens when Kara Schmidt gets introduced to James Maslow by her cousin Kendall? Will they fall in love? Will they end up heartbroken? Everything is not what it seems.


Author's note. So I apologize if there are any grammatical errors or missing apostrophes, because when I uploaded it, FanFiction took apostrophes out. I have no idea why. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! XOXO, kamesforhanukkah or kamesinmypants. Less Than Three3

* * *

I am in my room getting ready for the day, and waiting for my best friend, Madison, to come over.

All of a sudden I hear my door get slammed open. I knew it couldn't be her, just then, I heard someone say, "Is anybody here?!"

The person had a deep and scary voice. Only one thing came to mind; I am getting robbed. I think the logical choice here is to stay hidden, in my room until he leaves.

Madison walks through the front door. I can tell because when she comes over she always throws her keys on the counter.

She screams really loud, it seems like she is getting murdered. I take it the guy has her at gun point.

As I am still hidden in my room, the door is wide open. I glance out to see my cousin Kendall running in.

K: What s going on? I heard-

He was cut off by the sight of Madison being help at gun point. Kendall ran up behind the guy and put him in a very strange head lock. He took the guy's gun. The dude let go of Madison, she ran into my room and hide next to me.

We both look out the door to see Kendall throwing the gun and pinning the guy down. At this moment, the cops came in. They put the giant dude in handcuffs and gave Kendall $100 for getting him. I guess the bald guy was a convict who escaped from prison. He was in there for robbing people and then molesting their puppies.

Madi and I run out to the living room.

M: Oh my gosh Kendall! You saved me!

I always thought that Kendall had a thing for her but she never seemed interested in him.

After she said that, she ran up to him and gave him a hug. It lasted longer than their normal hugs though, so I got me quite curious.

K: So, what was that all about?

Me: Well, I was coming out of the bathroom and this guy was robbing me.

M: That's weird.

Me: Yeah, I know.

K: Okay, well I'm going to get back home now. I was in the middle of giving Yuma a bath.

We both gave Kendall a hug and said goodbye.

Me: So, Madison.

M: What?

Me: So, why was yours and Kendall's hug longer than usual?

M: Um, I don't know what you re talking about.

Me: Yes you do!

M: Um, no I don't.

Me: Yes you fucking do!

M: Fine! Okay! I hugged him longer whoopty fucking doo!

Me: And why might that be?

M: No reason

Me: Oh I know there is a reason. Now tell me what it is!

M: Fine! I think I may like him

Me: Oooo! I knew it! I knew it!

M: Well, I m sorry! I can t help it, he s just so amazing, talented, and sexy.

Me: Hmmm I never thought that you thought about him in that way. Even though, everything you listed to describe him was completely accurate.

M: Wait, Kendall s your cousin, and you think he is sexy?

Me: Well, yeah. Is it weird?

M: Yeah, well, no, uh, maybe a little?

I am so confused right now. Madison isn't making any sense. Well, she never does so, there isn't really anything else to expect from her.

M: I guess we all have that one relative.

Me: Amen.

We sit on the couch and turn on our favorite show Big Time Rush. Kendall is in it along with his three best friends, James, Logan, and Carlos. I love their show so much and it s really cool that Kendall is in it. Although I've never met the other guys, they seem very nice. Especially putting things that Kendall says about them in consideration.

Me: Hey, do you want me to ask Kendall if we can meet the other guys?

M: Awh hell yeah!

Me: Okay, I'll talk to him.

I pull out my iPhone and text him.

*Text Convo*

Me: Hey Kendizzzzle!

K: Hey Kara!

Me: So, Madison and I were wondering if you could have us meet the other guys soon? P.S. she likes you;)

K: Oh my gosh! REALLY?!

Me: Yeah! But, I didn't tell you!

K: Okay, so you want to meet them all?

Me: Yeah, but right now my main priority is James. He is soooo FINE!

K: Oh my calm down. How about I bring him over and then all four of us will watch a movie and have dinner or something.

Me: All righty sounds fantabulous!

K: Okay dork, love ya bye:)

Me: Bye love ya too:)

*End Convo*

I put my phone back into my pocket and finish watching the episode. We were watching Big Time Invasion one of my favorite ones.

M: So, do we get to meet them?

Me: No, Kendall said that they hate meeting new people and never want to see our ugly faces.

M: What!?

Me: Dude, chill, I m just kidding. Kendall asked them and the only one who is available at this time is James.

M: Okay, so we don't get to meet Carlos or Logan?

Me: Nor yet anyway.

M: Okay, I don t care if I meet Carlos or not.

We were laughing at her very UN-funny joke.

Madison ended up staying the night and in the morning my phone woke me up by ringing. It was playing _Fuck Up_ by Shane Dawson.

*Phone Convo*

Me: Hello? *Said half asleep*

?: Hey!

It was Kendall.

Me: Calm down.

K: Okay? But anyway, I talked to James last night and he said he love to come over. But, today is his nearest day off.

Me: Okay. So what time are you going to be here?

K: Around five.

Me: All right sounds good. I m going back to bed. Bye.

K: Bye!

I am so excited that I get to meet the one and only James David Maslow! I can t wait! I have always wanted to, but I FINALLY get to!

I trail off to sleep and Madison hits me in the face with a pillow.

Me: What the fuck man!?

M: Well, you needed to wake up and this is the first idea that I came up with.

Me: You suck!

M: Kendall.

Me: What?

M: What? Hehehe.

I look at my phone for the time and it was 12:01pm.

Me: Holy shit! James and Kendall are going to be here in approximately five hours!

M: So? That s in like five hours.

Me: Yeah, but my apartment is thrashed thanks to the puppy molester. I still need to clean it.

M: Okay, have fun.

Me: No, no, no, you re going to help me.

M: What?! No I'm not!

Me: Yes, you are because James is coming over and everything needs to be perfect for him.

M: Why?

Me: You know I have a HUGE crush on him. Ever since they first started! That s why.

M: Fine. -_-

We finish cleaning my house and I look at the clock.

Me: Oh my Lanta! It s 4:30! We only have thirty minutes to get ready!

M: Oh my gosh! Okay, we better get to movin'.

Me: Hehehe I love that song.

M: Me too. :)

So we walk into my room, changed our clothes, did our hair, and did our make up.

Me: I think we look good!

M: Okay, James.

We re always quoting things from the show. I smile at Madi and walk into the living room. I sit on my couch and turn on Family Guy. Madison sits beside me. We re watching the one with the retarded horse. We are at the part where Cleveland falls out of his house in his bathtub and the horse drinks his bath water. I heard a knock at the door.  
M: Can you get that? I m on the phone.  
Me: No you re not!  
I open to see Kendall and James.  
Me: Hey there! Come on in.  
They walk in and I shut the door.  
J: Kendall, aren't you going to introduce me to these beautiful ladies?  
K: Yeah, um, James, this is Madison and Kara. Madison and Kara, this is James.  
J: Nice to meet you both. Me & M: Nice to meet you too.  
It was really weird because Madi and I said that in unison and never do that.  
Me: Whoa, that was weird.  
M: Yeah it was.  
K: So, what movie are we going to watch tonight?  
M: Well, I was thinking 21 Jump Street.  
K: All righty, sounds good.  
Me: What do you guys want for dinner?  
J: Well, Kendall and I were thinking about BBQing ribs for us all.  
M: Oh that sounds great!  
Me: Okay, the grill is on the balcony right through the sliding glass door. *Points to door*  
K: Okay, we'll go down to the car and grab the stuff.  
M: Okay:)  
They go out the front door and I look at Madison smiling.  
M: What?  
Me: James is even sexier in person.  
I know look like SpongeBob when he says "You like Krabby Patties, don t you Squidward?"

M: True Me: Back off! I m just Joshin' ya!  
M: Ummm .No?  
James and Kendall walked back in with their hands full of stuff.  
Me: Do you guys need any help?  
K: Um yeah, can you open the door for us please?  
Me: Yeah, of course.  
I slide the door open for them and then I go close the front door. James came back inside.  
J: Kara, can I use your bathroom?  
Me: Yeah it s right in there and the door s open.  
J: Thanks.  
I sit on the couch and James comes back out.  
J: You know what s weird?  
Me: What?  
J: That I've been to Kendall s so many times and he never told me that you were his neighbor.  
Me: Yeah, that is weird James walks outside, him and Kendall finish cooking dinner. We sat at the table to eat. The table is round so, Kendall is sitting by Madison, who is sitting by James, who is sitting by me, who is sitting by Kendall.  
It was silent until a bird flew into the sliding glass door.  
J: You must have cleaned it with Windex. :)  
Me: Well, duh! Hahahaha!  
We finished eating and we sat on the couch. K: Hey Madi, can I see you outside for a moment? M: Uh, sure?  
Madison and Kendall walk outside and it s just James and I in the living room. He got up to put the movie in and sat back down.  
Me: So, I was wondering, can I have your number?  
J: Yeah sure.  
We exchanged phones. I put my number into his, he put his number into mine. I ended up seeing his wallpaper. It is him and a blonde chick.  
Me: Who is this?  
J: Oh, that s my girlfriend Halston.  
Me: Oh.  
I swear my heart just shattered into a million and sixty-nine pieces and fell out my butt.  
Me: She is .very pretty.  
That is literally the only thing I could get out of my mouth. Even though, I think she is UUGGLAAAYYY.  
J: Thanks, maybe sometime you can meet her. Me: Maybe.  
Kendall and Madison walk back inside holding hands. Normally, I d question things like this, but I m too emotionally damaged to even say anything. I am trying so hard not to cry right now, but it s kind of hard to do.  
M: So y all ready to watch the movie?  
Me: Yup. *Said gloomy*  
K: Kara, what s wrong?  
Me: Nothing, I'm fine.  
K: No you re not. I've known you my whole life, I know when there s something wrong. Now what s the matter?  
Me: Nothing, Kendall. I'm fine.  
We start watching the movie, Madi and Kendall were cuddling the whole time. James and I are sitting on opposite sides of the couch. Everyone was laughing except for me. The only emotions I have right now are sadness and depression.  
The movie ended and we turned the T.V. off. K: Well, I think it s time to go.  
J: Yeah, we have to get up early tomorrow.  
Me: Okay, goodbye.  
I gave Kendall a hug and he whispered in my ear I'll text you when I get home. Come over. Just you. I tell him okay. Madison and Kendall hugged goodbye as well. I didn't hug James because I just met the guy.  
M: Bye guys. They left the house.  
M: Kara, what s wrong?  
Me: Well, James and I were exchanging numbers and I found out he has a girlfriend.  
M: Oh, I'm sorry.  
Me: It's fine. I guess I never had a chance with him anyway. M: That s not true.  
Me: Yes it is, I m going to bed. Good night.  
M: Night.  
I get into bed and lay there for like ten minutes. My phone vibrates on my night stand. I recieved a text from Kendall: I m home, come over. I replied with Okay I walk out of my room and see Madison looking for something to eat.  
Me: I'm going to Kendall s really quick I'll be right back.  
M: Okay.  
I walk out of my house and go two apartments down. I knock on the door and walk in. K: Hey cuz.  
Me: Hey.  
Kendall was sitting on his bed. I go in his room and sit next to him.  
K: So, now tell me, what s wrong?  
Me: Well, when you and Madi were outside, James and I exchanged numbers. K: Okay I get choked up and teary-eyed. Me: And when I exited his contact list, I noticed a girl on his wallpaper. *Starts crying*  
K: Oh Me: And I ask who it was and he said it was his girlfriend K: Awh, Kara come here. *Gestures me into a hug* I go over and put my arms around him, still crying.  
K: Kara, I m sorry. I should've told you.  
Me: Kendall, it s not your fault. It s my fault for being dumb enough for thinking I'd actually have a chance with him.  
K: No, it s not your fault either. I m most positive if Halston wasn't in the picture, you'd be his girlfriend.  
Me: Really?  
K: Yes, there is no reason why anyone wouldn't want to be in a relationship with you.  
Me: Kendall, *Wipe my eyes* you re so sweet.  
K: Thanks, go home, get some rest, and I'll confront James about this. It may or may not help the matter.  
Me: *Exhales* Okay, well, I ll see you another time. Love ya cuz.  
K: Love ya too goodnight.  
Me: Night.  
I go back to my apartment and go to bed. I end up having this really weird dream about me being at a bank and it was getting robbed. All of a sudden James came out of nowhere and saved me. I was in his arms, bridal style.  
Me: James, you saved me! You're like my Superman!  
J: No problem. Now, let s go back to my place. ;)  
Me: What about Halston?  
J: Fuck her!  
Me: Okay.  
I woke up abruptly and confused. Is this a sign? I wonder what is going to happen next between James and I? I guess I'll just have to wait and find out myself. I fall back asleep.  
I wake up the next morning to my phone ringing. James was calling. I did and didn't want to talk to him. I answer anyway.  
*Phone Convo*

Me: Hello?

J: Hey Kara, I..um..I got a phone call from Kendall last night and um

Me: Just spit it out James.

J: Well, he told me that you like me, ya know more than a friend. And that you were really upset about Halston and I. And I broke up with her.

Me: James, why the hell did you do that?

J: Well, whenever Kendall told me that you liked me and weren't so happy with the fact I was taken, it made me realize that I like you too, ya know, more than a friend. And I was wondering if you d like to go on a date, with me, like today ?

Me: James.

J: Yeah?

Me: So, you didn't do this because you felt bad, but you wanted to, right?

J: Absolutely.

Me: Okay, well then, in that case, yes, I would love to go out with you today. When will you pick me up?

J: How about at 6:01?

Me: Hahaha Okay, I ll see you then. Bye.

J: Bye.

*End Of Phone Convo*

I fell back asleep about five minutes after the amazing news James told me. I still can t believe that he broke up with Halston, just for me! Am I really that special? I guess so. It really tickles me pink that he did that.

I get out of bed around 11:30am, and decided to get ready for the day. I stepped into the warm, comforting shower, and did me showering business. After the shower, I dried my hair and put on a very light shade of makeup. James likes girls who don't look like they got gang banged by Crayola. Not that I'm trying to impress him, it's just that I agree with that too. There is absolutely no point in covering up your true beauty.

Noon rolled around and I could feel and hear hunger take over my stomach. Which brought up the idea of going to Subway.

In Subway, I stood in line, decided to look around, and found someone whom I didn't think I'd find there. James. I walk up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

Me: Guess who?

J: Kara, I didn t expect to see you here.

Me: I didn t expect to see you here either.

J: Well it s nice to see you. Since you re here, allow me to buy you lunch.

Me: Oh no, I couldn t allow you to-

J: No. Just let me. I want to.

Me: Fine you know you are very convincing.

J: So I ve been told. ;)

James and I got our food and down at a table and ate.

J: So, how d you like our first date?

Me: No, let s not call it that. I don t like first dates.

J: So, then, what was that?

Me: Lunch with one of the most amazing people in the world.

J: But you eat lunch with yours everyday.

Me: Shut it, Maslow.

J: It s true.

Me: Well, if still have a date at 6:01, then I must be going.

J: Yeah, I have a photo shoot to go to anyway.

Me: Hah, all right. Just make sure I get at least one copy of one of your pictures.

J: Anything for you.

Me: You sure do seem really sure of yourself, James.

J: Well, I m just trying to impress you.

Me: You don t have to, you know I already like you.

J: That, is true.

Me: Heh, well I have to go now. See you at 6:01?

J: Precisely.

After exchange farewells with James, I walked to my car, got in and drove home. When I reached my apartment, I entered my living room and collapsed on the couch. I pulled my out my iPhone and called Madison.

*Phone Conversation*  
M: Sup bitch?

Me: So I kind of just got the best news ever delivered to me this morning.

M: And that might be?

Me: James and I are going out on a date tonight!

M: Kendall told me James had a girlfriend.

Me: Well, he did. Not anymore. He broke up with her.

M: Just for you? Awe.

Me: Give or take.

M: What do you mean?

Me: Well, he said that the real reason he broke up with her is that when Kendall talked to him and told him that I liked him, he realized that he likes me too, and not her anymore.

M: Really? I m so happy for you!

Me: Shanks. So, what are you up to?

M: Oh not much.

Me: How fun.

(Muffled in the background) Hey babe, why is your shirt under my pillow?

Me: Um, who was that?

M: (Muffled) Oh, it got hot earlier so I took it off Kenny. I guess it didn t make it to the floor.

M: (Un muffled) No one. What are you talking about?

Me: Um. Yeah. Someone was definitely there. And you called him Kenny.

M: Uh, no I didn t.

Me: Yes you did. Are you at Kendall s house?!

M: No, I m at MY house.

Me: Doubt it.

M: Whatever. I have to go. Talk to later. Bye!

Me: Bye.  
*End of Conversation*

Madison was DEFINITELY at Kendall s house. It was COMPLETELY obvious, and I m going to prove it. I unlock mu phone and text Kendall.

*Texting Convo*  
Me: Hey Kendall, you wouldn t happen to have any paper towels, would you? I ran out this morning and don t have time to go to the store today.

K: Yeah, actually I just bought some.

Me: So can I have a roll?

K: Of course! I m home, so just come over whenever.

Me: All right, be over in a jiff.

*End of Convo*  
I put my phone in my pocket and exited my home. I walked down the stairs and down the hall until I got to Kendall s apartment.  
I knocked on the door and waited until I was greeted with the loving face of Kendall.

Me: Hey.

K: Come on in.

I walked into Kendall s living room to see Madison sitting on Kendall s couch, occupied with her phone.

Me: HAH I KNEW IT!

M: Dammit! Fine. You caught me.

K: What are you guys talking about?

Me: Oh, a couple minutes ago, I was on the phone with our beloved Madison and she deliberately told me that she was at her house. With NO ONE else.

M: And she heard you and I in the background talking about my shirt under your pillow.

K: Oh-ho-ho-ho! I getcha. Liar *throws couch pillow at Madison*

M: There was no need for that.

Me: Debatable.

K: Hahah.

Me: So, Madison, why exactly are you here, bro?

M: I was just visiting Kendall.

Me: And that envolves your shirt coming off?

Madison s face turned a very bright shade of red.

K: To save Madi from complete embarrassment, I ll explain. She left your crib this morning, before you woke up. She came over here becuase we were going to the fair this morning, so it wouldn t be too hot. After the fair, we came back, and we were tired. So, we decided to take a nap. She got hot and took her shirt off. However, she kept her undersirt on.

Me: Ohhhhhh!

M: Yeah it s the EXACT opposit of what you thought we did.

Me: Hahah yeah.

K: Wait, you- AWH COME ON! Seriously? You d really think we d do that? After one day of being together? You ve changed.

Me: Hahah I love you Kendall.

K: Love ya too cuz.

Me: So, Kendizzzzle, are the paper towels where they normally are?

K: Yup!

I walked into the kitchen, crouched down, opened the cupboard under the sink, and discovered the paper towels. I walked back into the living room.

Me: Thanks again.

K: No problem, Kara.

Me: Kay well I m gonna go get ready.

K: For?

Me: What s going to be the best night of my life.

Kendall cocks his eyebrow.

M: James asked her out. They re going on a date.

K: So he just broke up with Halston?

Me: Yeah, he said he has stronger feelings toward me rather than her.

K: So I guess that played out for you then?

Me: Absolutely, and thanks for talking to him about the whole thing. I really appreciate it.

K: No problem. I m always here for you.

M: ME TOO!

Me: Hahaha, thanks. Well I better be going now. See ya later.

K & M: Bye!

I made my way back to my place and got started getting ready. I glanced at the clock on my wall. It read 5:59pm. James was supposed to be here in exactly two minutes. I start making my way to my room to put my black Louie Voution s on when I heard a very loud commotion coming from the central living area.

I decided to glance out my door to see what it could be. I looked at the wrong time. There was ANOTHER burglar. However, this time he had a fro. He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into a head lock. I really don t appreciate this gesture.

I chose to keep calm, knowing it s the best thing possible. The burglar looked at me.

B: WHERE IS THE MONEY?!

Me: I don t have any money! You are robbing an apartment! This is not a bank! This is not a bank, it s an apartment of a woman! A woman without a high paying job!

B: Ain t nobody got time for your explanations!

Just then, I seen James walking in. I also look at the clock. It was 6:01. Exactly. I m so glad he s here.

James went up behind the robber and pressure pointed him. The robber released me and I called 911. James, however, took MMA as a kid and did some really cool moves on the burglar.

The cops finally came and took the burglar away. Seriously I cannot take getting robbed all the time.

J: Are you okay, Kara?

Me: Yeah I m fine. He only put me in a headlock. Growing up with Kevin, Kenneth, and Kendall, you get used to it. Hahah.

J: Yeah, I get what you re saying. I ve only known him for about five years and it s a pain. Haha.

Me: Yeah, he s like that.

J: So, despite of the last coincidence, are you ready?

Me: Yeah, just let me grab my shoes.

J: Oooh, Louie Voution. Fancy.

Me: Haha, yeah, Kendall bought them for me for my birthday. I love them.

J: I ll keep that in mind. Heh, let s go.

James wrapped his arm around mine and we walked to his car. Being a gentleman, he opened the door for me and closed it after I was seated. James got in on the other side and buckled up.

Me: James, you are such a gentleman.

J: I know. It s one of my many great qualities.

Me: Hahaha. I m glad there are many more to come. So, where are we going?

J: Dinner. Is Italian okay?

Me: Of course! I love Italian food.

J: It s my favorite.

Me: Good to know.

James and I continued our car ride to the resturaunt, getting to know one another. We finally approached the resturuant and walked in.

J: Reservations for Maslow.

The waiter person checked us into the machine and walked us to our table. James and I got a booth, with each of us sitting on either side.

Me: So, tell me about this Halston character.

J: I d rather not.

Me: Why?

J: I m pretty sure you don t want me talking about her. Am I right?

Me: ..yes.

J: That s what I thought.

Me: Yeah, I was just trying to get a conversation going.

J: I understand. Let s just not do it that way. How about we talk about .your thoughts on ..Gay marriage.

Me: I think that people are extremely inconsiderate. They seem to think one way of life is better than another. And of course, I agree, just not about the whole thing about being gay. It s not like they choose to be gay or not. It just happens. Everyone deserves love, no matter what. And people who think that just because they are attracted to the other sex, they don t deserve to get married, are absurd.

J: A. MEN. Preach it.

Me: And the same with the religion thing. I hate that some people think that just because they believe different things, they shouldn t be together.

J: Exactly. Now, if that was illegal that would suck.

Me: Yeah, it would. Considering you re Jewish and I m Christian.

J: Mmmhmmm. We would NEVER be able to get married.

My eyes widen at this comment. Was James thinking about a future with me? Isn t it a bit too early for thinkning things like this?

Me: Um

J: Just forget about it.

Me: Hahah, I ll try my best.

The waiter came and took our orders. Then he left.

J: So, Kara, tell me, why am I you re favorite?

Me: My favorite?

J: Well, ya know, fromo Big Time Rush.

Me: Well, you seem sweet, and kind. And you have an AMAZING voice.

J: Ah, that s it?

Me: No .You re very attracitve as well.

J: Heh, as are you.

Me: Thanks.

James really knew how to make me blush. Normally I can t tell when I m blushing. But this time, I could definitely feel it. My cheeks got a lot warmer.

J: I didn t know I was that flattering.

Me: Well, as you can tell, you are.

The waiter brings our food back and we eat. After dinner James and I walk hand in hand back to his car. Again, he opened the door for me.

Me: You know you don t have to do that, right?

J: Yes, but I d rather. I got tought to be a gentleman, so I m putting it to good use.

Me: You re not like most guys.

J: What do you mean?

Me: Well, you are a complete gentleman and you actually care about what I think. And most of the time, you agree. I haven t really been with any guys like you.

J: I m sorry about your past with guys. I know guys can be HUGE douches but I just want to tell you that I m not like that.

Me: I know, and I m extremely happy that you actually like me back, ya know? When I found out that I was going to meet you I was super excited because I knew that based on what Kendall tells me, that you weren t like those other guys. At all. But when I found out you were dating Halston, I lost it. Maybe not on the outside but completely on the inside. I thought that I was never going to get a guy like you. But now I know that you do like me and I feel as if it s too good to be true. I really like you, James. A lot. And I m very glad you asked me out.

J: And I m very glad that you said yes. Speaking of saying yes, I was wondering if you d be my girlfriend. I know that it s not normal to ask someone to be their significant other after just one date, but we did have lunch earlier so that counts as two.

Me: Yes.

J: And I know you said that you don t like first dates, but- Wait, did you say yes?

Me: Yes.

J: Yay!

James and I finished the drive home, as I found myself drifting to sleep. Then I felt the car stop.

J: Kara, we re at your house. Wake up.

Me: James, if it s not too much to ask, do you think I could maybe stay with you tonight? I don t feel that safe at my house, considering I got robbed, twice.

J: Twice? Wow. And absolutely, the last thing I want is you to feel unsafe.

Me: Thanks, James. I m going to run and get some things.

J: All right. Would you like me to come with you?

Me: Whatever helps you sleep at night.

I started walking toward the stairwell that leads to my apartment, just when I felt hands picking me up bridal style.

Me: May I ask why?

J: You looked too tired to walk up all those stairs in those heels.

Me: You re so sweet.

J: I know.

We reached my door and he put me down. I gathered my things, exchanged shoes, and left. After locking my door, once again, James picked me up. I think he just likes the feeling of his hand being that close to my butt.

After a short car ride to James apartment, he opened my door for me and guided me to his front door. He unlocked and opened the door, gesturing me to go in.

Me: You re place is way nicer than mine is.

J: Eh, it s okay I guess. I mean I m happy with it but I would rather have my own house.

Me: Yeah, I getcha. So, what shall we do?

J: Well, I know you ve had an eventful day, and I m not quite sure if you d be up for it, but how about a movie?

Me: Sounds great, just don t tell me that you have a girlfriend this time.

J: Hahah, I promise that won t happen.

Me: Good. What movie are we going to watch?

J: Whatever you want.

Me: No, I m going to go get my jammies on. You will choose the movie.

J: Fine.

Me: Where s the bathroom?

J: Well I have one in my room and one in the hallway.

Me: I ll use the one in your room.

J: Good choice. It gets cleaned more often. Hahaha, but c mon I ll show you where it s at.

Me: All rightie.

I followed James through his living room, into his bedroom, and into his bathroom.

Me: James, I swear your apartment is like ten times bigger than mine.

J: Well

Me: Shhhh .

I got changed into my pajamas and made my way into James room to see James laying in his bed. He looked at me.

Me: We re watching it in here?

J: Yeah, is that okay with you?

Me: Yeah. Of course.

J: C mere.

James gestured me to come lay in bed with him. I did as told.

Me: James, you re very warm.

J: Eh, well, you could say I m kind of nervous.

Me: Why are you nervous?

J: Well, I just had the most pretiest girl ever in MY bathroom, who is now in MY bed.

Me: I see So what movie are we watching?

J: Mama.

Me: Oh, interesting. It looked sort of intriging.

J: Well, if you don t want to watch it, then we won t.

Me: No, it s fine. I want to.

J: Okay

I lifted up the comforter and snuggled into James. We played the movie and continued watching it. We got to the part where the Mama comes out from under the bed.

J: Look, there s you!

Me: I m getting real tired of your shit, James.

J: I was just kidding.

Me: I know.

James and I continued watching the film and I found sleep over taking my body.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I felt James get up. I looked up and rubbed my eyes.

Me: Where are you going?

J: I m going to sleep in the guest room. You can have my bed.

Me: No, James, I m the guest. I ll sleep in the guest room. Hence the name guest. You can have your extremely comfortable bed.

I got up from James bed, and started walking toward him.

J: No, no, no. The bed in the guest room isn t nearly as comfortable as mine. I couldn t have you waking up with a bad back. Then we wouldn t be able to enjoy what I have planned for tomorrow.

Me: Okay, but I m sure you wouldn t like to have a bad back either.

J: You re right. But I d rather have a bad back then have you have a bad back. Listen, if you were one of the guys I wouldn t think twice about making you sleep in there. However, you are MY girlfriend, and I want what s best for you. You are sleeping in MY bed. Right there.

Just then, James picked me up, and placed me in the spot where I had fallen asleep earlier.

Me: You are very convincing.

J: I know. Now, if you need anything, I will be in the guest room. Which is just out this door *hits doorframe twice* and straight across into the hallway. First door on the right.

James walked over to me, gave me a hug, and kissed me on the forehead.

J: Good night, beautiful. Sweet dreams.

Me: G night.

James left the room, turning the lamp off. I snuggled into his warm, plush bed. It smelled just like my boyfriend. I like it. It didn t really smell like a specific cologne, or soap. It just smelt like James.

I fell into a deep sleep. Well into the night, the roaring of thunder, and clashes of lightning woke me up. I got out of bed while holding James pillow to my chest. I walked out of the room, down the hall, and into the guest room, in which James was staying in. I opened the door and crept in quietly. I stood in front of James, sleeping beautifully, and peacefully. Then the sound of the thunder rolling startled me. I reached out to James and shook him a bit.

Me: James, James.

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

J: Hmmm?

Me: Jay, can you come sleep with me? I m kind of frightened.

J: Of course.

James got up, rubbing his eyes, and yawning. We both walked to his bedroom and crawled into bed.

Me: Thanks James.

J: No problem. Oh and by the way, I like the nickname you gave me.

Me: What nickname?

J: Jay.

Me: When did I call you that?

J: When you were waking me up. You said Jay, can you come sleep with me? I m kind of frightened.

Me: Oh, that s embarrassing.

J: No, it s cute.

I snuggled into James side and he wrapped his arm around me. Making me feel safe and secure.

Me: Good night, Jay.

J: Good night.

With that, James kissed my forehead and we fell asleep.

The nest morning, I woke up, still in James muscled arms. I really love the feeling of his arms around me. They feel wonderful. I opened my eyes to see James looking at me.

J: Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?

Me: Ever since you came to bed, yes. How long were you watching me sleep?

J: Well, I wasn t watching you sleep.

Me: Yes you were.

J: No, I wasn t. I just woke up about a minute ago and I was looking around my room at first. Then, I happened to look down at you, and you were awake. See? Not watching you sleep.

Me: Believe in what you want to, but you were watching me sleep.

J: Fine, whatever. Anyway, what do you want for breakfast?

Me: I don t know. Whatever is fine with me. Do you cook?

J: I can make a mean omelet.

Me: Oooh, yeah .About that, I really appreciate your effort, but I don t like eggs.

J: That s fine. Is anything else okay?

Me: Yes, just don t put blueberries, strawberries, peanuts, or whip cream on anything.

J: Seems like a tall order, but it s okay. I ll make French toast?

Me: As long as there isn t cinnamon in mine. Sorry, I m REALLY picky. Sorry.

J: Hey, don t be. I need to get to know you, and I am. And I don t want to make anything for you that you don t like, because I don t skip out on a meal, or pretend to like it, even though you re gagging, trying not to barf.

Me: You, sir, are very considerate of my feelings and I really appreciate that.

J: Thank you, and you re welcome. I m going to go start breakfast.

Me: Okay, I ll meet you in the kitchen. Do you mind if I take a shower?

J: No, not at all. Go right ahead. I don t have any feminine smelling products.

Me: That s okay, I don t mind smelling manly for a day.

J: All right. Yeah so like I said yesterday, two bathrooms, make your choice. I don t care.

Me: Okay, see you when I m done.

J: Okay.

I got in the shower, did my shower activities, got out, got dressed, put my hair in a pony tail, and applied foundation to my face. I felt as if I should be more natural than normal. Once I was done with that I met James in the kitchen.

J: Lucky for you, I just got done cooking. So, it s still warm.

Me: Score!

J: Haha yeah. Your breakfast is on the table.

Me: Thanks, James.

J: You re welcome.

James and I sat down and ate our breakfast. It was literally the best French toast I have ever had. Besides my dad s. His is the shit. We cleaned up our breakfast dishes, and sat on the couch.

Me: So, what did you have planned for today?

J: Well, I am going to get ready then I figured we d go he fair. Is that okay?

Me: Yeah, it sounds perfect.

J: Okay, Imma go get ready, see you soon.

Me: All rightie.

James found his way to his bathroom. While he was in the shower, I turned his TV on and turned on the show Big Time Rush.  
About ten minutes into the program, James came out looking fresh to death.

J: Couldn t get enough of me, could you?

Me: Nope. I guess not. And it s not my fault this is my favorite show.

J: Oh yeah? Then whose is it?

Me: Yours and Kendall s.

J: How?

Me: Well, Kendall made me watch it because he s in it. And it s also your fault for being in it as well. Once I found you, I couldn t stop watching.

J: Well, how flattering. Are you ready?

Me: Yeah.

James and I turned everything off, locked the door, and left. We got into his car and he drove us to the fair.

J: So, when was the last time you went to the fair.

Me: I honestly have no idea.

J: Oh, I see.

We walked up to the ticket booth and James bought both of us all day wrist bands.

James intertwined our arms and we walked into the fair.

J: What ride do you want to ride first?

Me: Um, how about the Gravatron?

J: Sounds good.

James and I walked up to the line of the Gravatron. Surprisingly, the line wasn t that long; we only waited for about five minutes. The worker guy instructed us on what not to do and left.

After about three hours at the fair, James and I found ourselves walking back to his car, hand in hand.

J: So, did you have fun today?

Me: Absolutely! Thanks by the way.

J: You re more than welcome. So what was your favorite part?

I moved from the side of him to where I was standing in front of him; holding both of his hands.

Me: When we were on the Ferris wheel. The moment our seat stopped at the top. What was yours?

J: That was mine as well.

James looked in my eyes as I looked in his. I noticed that his eyes made their way down to my mouth, and he licked his lips. James leaned in. I knew what he was doing. So I leaned in as well. Suddenly the space between he and I closed.

Our lips met, and found synchronization. They danced together for what seemed like forever. Not that I was complaining though. I loved the feeling of the kiss. It seemed as if one-million sparks flew, fireworks went off, and most importantly it felt like love.

Our lips finally parted and James started into my eyes.

J: Sorry.

Me: Don t be. It was perfect timing.

We finished our journey back to his car and got ourselves seated and buckled up. On the way back to his house we talked about how fun the fair was.

J: So, did you want to go home, or stay a little while longer? I have the day off.

Me: Well, since you have the day off, I ll stay. It would be wrong if I closed an opportunity like this.

J: So I take that as a yes?/

Me: You should. Hah.

James and I pulled up to his apartment, he came around the car, opened the door for me, and offered a hand.

Me: Why thank you, sir.

J: No problem, ma am.

We walked to his door and settled ourselves on James couch. He reached for the remote, and turned on a television program called Impractical Jokers . I snuggled into his side, he put his arm around me, as did I.

Me: Jay, do you have any snackies?

J: Yeah, allow me to get some.

Me: No, no. Stay here.

J: Fine then. Help yourself.

I walked into James kitchen and looked in his fridge. I decided I was in the mood for a vegetable. I pulled out a small piece of celery ansd walked back into the living room. I took a bit and sat on James lap.

J: Ya find somethin ?

Me: Yup.

Taking the last bite, I finished the celery, looked at James, and smiled.

J: May I help you, darling?

Me: Matter of fact, you can.

J: How?

Me: By taking a nap with me.

J: So, we have all day together, and you want to take a nap?

Me: Well, I m kind of tired. What did you have in mind?

J: Um I don t know a little something like this.

James leaned his face in, and kiss me. This time, I could tell that he was less nervous than he was earlier. He pulled away and then looked at me.

J: Sound like fun?

Me: Uh I don t know. I mean, you aren t even that good of a kisser.

Lies.

Me: And I m pretty sure we could find something way more fun and enteraining than that.

J: Really? -_-

Just then, without thinking twice, James started to tickle me rapidly.

Me: HAHAHAH. JAMES. HAHAHAH. STOP. HAHAHAH.

J: Not until you kiss me.

Me: HAHAHAH. YOU. HAHAHAH. WILL. HAHAHAH. NEVER. HAHAHAH. WIN!

I went with instinct. I tucked and rolled. Obvioiusly I didn t think too much about that, at the timeI didn t care. That was until I hit my head on the coffee table.

Me: OW.

J: Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!

Me: Yeah, Jay, I m fine.

J: Errr, I ll get you some ice.

James walked to the kitchen freezer to get ice as I got up to sit on the couch.

J: Here.

He applied the bag of ice to my noggin, and kissed my forehead sweetly.

Me: Thanks, James, I apreciate it.

J: You re welcome. So, I guess we could take that nap now. If you d like.

A nap sounded more than great right now. Especially knowing that I will be able to fall asleep in James arms and wake up in them. Goodness, I still love that feeling.

~~~~1 week later~~~~

James and I are on a walk at the park.

Me: James, I'm so glad I found you.

J: Same here. I know that we've only been dating for a week now but I feel like we are connected. And when we are together I feel as if we are one. I also know that every time I see you, my heart flutters, and I get butterlies. Kara, you are one of the most amazing and special people I've ever met. And I-I j-just wanted to t-tell you t-that...I-I l-love you.

Me: Jay, I love you too. And every time we are together I feel the same way. Oh and by the way remind me to call Kendall later.

J: For what?

Me: To thank him.

J: ...For what?

Me: He's the one who set up us meeting. And without Kendall, we would never be where we are today.

J: Yeah, that's true. Imma call him later too.

James and I finished our walk around the park, and went back to my house. We walked up to the stairwell to glance up and see my apartment door open.

J: Um, babe, is that your door that's open?

I look up at my door.

Me: Awh fuck.

James and I run up the stairs and see that my front door was kicked in. My house was thrashed. It seems as if ANOTHER burglar came.

J: Unbelievable.

Me: Why does this have to happen to me?! Three fucking times! Why my house?! I mean Kendall has lived longer than I have and he hasn't gotten robbed once. NOT EVEN ONCE! Why me?!

J: Hey, baby, I know you're very upset about this. But I think the best thing for you to do is take a deep breath. Just take a moment to calm down a bit. Okay?

Me: Okay.

I took a deep breath, ran my fingers through my hair, and hugged James.

Me: I honestly don't understand why this has to happen to me. I mean, seriously?

J: Kara, shhh. It's gonna be all right. Hey if you want to, we could see if there are any apartments near my crib?

Me: James, I know you're trying to help and all, but I don't have enough money to move right now. I've been saving up for a while, but I don't think I'd have enough.

J: Hey, I got an idea. I'll help you out. I'll pay whatever you can't afford, okay?

Me: No, James, I couldn't let you do that. You work for your money and I can't be having you spending it all on me.

J: Okay, one: it's not ALL my money. I am an actor and singer. And two: I want to help you out.

Me: Why would you want to do that? I'm not anyone special. Just let me stay here, and if I get raped or killed so be it.

James pulled away from our hug, placed his arms on my biceps, and looked into my eyes.

J: Stop. Just stop. I am going to help you get to safety no matter how much you don't me to.

Me: Fine. Whatever.

J: Quite the attitude. I love you and want what's best for you.

Me: I love you too.

James and I tidied up my place, got on my MacBook- I'm surprised that it didn't get stolen- and looked up the website for the apartments to see if they have any open apartments.

J: 'Kay, now click on "For Rent."

I followed James' instructions.  
J: How many bedrooms?

Me: One will suffice.

J: Okay. Now click on that.

Me: Okay, now what?

J: It'll show you all the available one bedroom apartments.

Me: James, there are like six ones. Which one do I choose?

J: Um let me look.

James examined the list and made a decision.

J: That one. 202, second floor. It's right above mine.

Me: Oh, I see what you did there.

I looked at James and gave him a quick, simple, yet sweet kiss.

J: Well yeah. So whenever you need something or whatever I'll be right there.

Me: Haha, okay.

I finished applying for the house and it should recieve a phone call in about a week. James and I layed down on the couch and started watching YouTube on his iPhone. I was laying by his side and he had his arm around me. We were watching Good vs. Surprisingly Good by Smosh.

Me: James, I love you.

J: I love you too. And I have to say that that was an interesting video. Do you always watch things like this?

Me: Yeah, it's just what intrigues me.

J: Haha, whatever makes you happy.

After hours of James and I sharing videos with each other, I fell asleep on him. I could feel him put his phone on the shelf I have behind my couch. Which made me assume he was going to take a power nap as well. I love taking naps with him. He's like a big ol' teddy bear.

About two hours later, I woke up to the sound of my front door shutting. I noticed James wasn't on the couch anymore. In fact, he was bringing in empty card board boxes.

Me: Jay, what are you doing?

J: Bringing in boxes.

Me: Okay, besides the obvious. Why are you bringing in boxes?

J: Because, when you were sleeping, you got a phone call from the apartment manager. And you got approved.

Me: Really?! That's awesome!

J: Yeah, but we only have until Friday to get you moved in.

Me: What day is it today? Sunday, right?

J: Right, five days plus today.

Me: *yawns* All right, well in that case I'll help you.

I got up from the couch and helped James by putting things into boxes. I am so relieved that I can finally move out of this shithole. I hate it, especially because I keep getting robbed and I have the WORST neighbors EVER. Kendall is the only one I can stand. Just as I was cleaning out a drawer, I found an air pump. I held it in my hands and looked at James.

Me: This is Kendall's. We should go give it to him.

J: Kara, it's ten o'clock. Can't we just do it tomorrow?

Me: No. I want to do it right now. And plus we can both thank him for everything.

J: Oh all right.

James and I took the air pump and walked down the stairs and across the hall to Kendall's crib. I knock on the door as we approached it.

K: Come in!

James and I walked in. Kendall peered his head over his shoulder.

K: Oh hey guys!

Me: Hey.

J: Hi.

K: So what brings you two over here?

We walk to the couch that Kendall was placed on and sat down.

Me: Well we were packing and I found your air pump you let me borrow three months ago.

K: You didn't have to give it back, I got a new one. And why were you packing.

Me: I'm moving.

K: To where?!

J: Relax, bro. She's moving in above me. She didn't like the fact that while living here she got robbed three times.

K: I see.

Me: Yeah, but don't worry I'll still come to see my amazing cousin.

K: Good. I would miss you too much.

Me: Same here.

K: James, are you staying with Kara tonight?

J: Um, if it's okay with her, I'd love to.

Kendall and James both look me with hope in their eyes.

Me: Yes.

K: Okay, well do I'm going to bed.

J: We have to be in the studio tomorrow, huh?

K: Yeah, but not until noon.

J: Oh okay.

Me: Well, I think we'd better get going then.

K: Okay.

I got up and gave Kendall a hug.

Me: Good night, love ya.

K: Love ya too, good night. Bye Jay.

J: Hey, it's cute when she does it. Not you.

Kendall raises both of his hands as if a cop told him to.  
Me: Hah okay, bye.

K: Bye.

James and I walk back to my apartment and start removing the boxes from my bed.

J: So, when am I going to meet your parents?

Me: That depends. When are you ready to meet them?

J: Whenever.

Me: Well how about we have dinner with them one of these nights and then we'll talk about meeting your parents.

J: Mine are divorced.

Me: Mine too.

J: We'll figure something out. But for now I'm focused on getting to bed.

Me: Baby, it's only 9:30.

J: Really? I am extraordinarally tired though.

Me: Well why don't we put a movie in and snuggle until we fall asleep?

J: Sounds fantastic.

Me: Choose a movie, I'm going to get ready for bed.

J: Okay.

Me: I would ask if you would like to borrow something to wear to bed, but I realized that I'm a woman, much smaller than you. That would just be quite awkward.

J: Yeah that seems pretty accurate. I normally sleep in my undies...If you don't mind.

Me: No, not at all.

J: 'Kay.

I walked out of the bathroom in my spandex and a cami. I seen a shirtless James in my bed, under the covers, waiting for me. I stand in front of my bed, staring at him.

J: You like what you see?

Me: Oh, uh...haha yeah.

J: Not looking bad yourself. Come lay down.

I crawl into bed, pull the comforter over my body and snuggled into James' side, with his arm around me.

Me: What movie did you pick out, babe?

J: "Accepted."

Me: Good choice.

After about roughly two minutes of laying next to one of my favorite guys ever I got a phone call. My ringtone started playing: "Yeah I'm sorry I'm a fuck up, yeah I can't do nothing right..."

J: Why is that your ringtone?

Me: Why not?

I picked my phone up to see that my Aunt Kathy (Kendall's mom) was calling. I answered it.

*Phone Convo*

Me: Hey Kathy! How are you?

K: Great, you?

Me: Fantastic. Not to be rude but, may I ask why you're calling?

K: Well, I heard Kendall accumulated a girlfriend over the past week and I figured you'd be able to fill me in on some things.

Me: Haha, okay well do you know who it is?

K: No. All I know is that Kenneth said "Awh our little Kenny has a girlfriend now." And then Kevin being Kevin, said: "It's about time!"

Me: Hahah, all right. Well, it's Madison, ya know my best friend from like kindergarden. She used to hang out with Kendall and I all the time and we always used to make mud pies in your backyard.

K: Oh her?! It's about time! I knew they would have some sort of future together. I just knew it.

Me: Yeah, I think everyone did. Haha. So, does that help?

K: Yes, thank you. Now, I'm going to call K3 about this.

Me: Hahah, all right. Good night, Kathy.

K: Good night sweetie.

*End of Convo*

I hung up the phone and put it on my night stand.

J: What was that all about?

Me: Well, nosy, Kathy just wanted to know who Kendall was dating. That's all.

J: I see. Let's get to the movie now, love.

Me: Okay.

We began watching the movie when James' phone rang.

J: Great another interuption.

James picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID. He rolled his eyes and looked at me.

Me: Whom is it?

J: Logan. I better answer this, he'll get upset if I don't.

Being polite, I decided to pull my phone out and got on Instagram. Thus being polite by not eves dropping. On Instagram, I was scrolling through my newsfeed, seeing that somebody posted a picture of James and I. It was the other night when we were at dinner. I looked at the comments below. The person who posted it said "Ugh, James at dinner with this stupid slut." That really brought tears to my eyes. I looked at the other comments as well. Some were nice, like "Hey, well I guess if James is happy, I'm happy." Or, "I'm happy for him, she's better than that Halston chick." However, there were also quite cruel comments, such as "He really needs to get a good taste in girls, I mean she's not even pretty." And others like "What a stupid gold digger. She's just using him for his money," okay, that is NOT true. I love James for James. HIS personality. NOT his money. I could care less if he had money or not. I'd still love him even if he was a hobo.

Without me noticing, James ended his phone call and noticed I was crying.

J: Kara, what's wrong?

I handed him my phone. I was at a loss of words. James put my phone down on the nightstand on his side of the bed, amd pulled me into a strong hug.

J: Baby, they're worng. You need to ignore all the haters. I've learned that there are going to be people everywhere who don't like you, but there are also people who love you. Like me.

James kissed the top of my head and continued talking.

J: I know that you aren't dating me for my money, or fame for that matter. You're not a slut, and you are absolutely beautifully gorgeous. You are perfect, don't let anyone tell you other wise. I want you to know that no matter what those stupid people say, I'll love you, forever.

I looked up at James.

Me: I know. I love you too.

J: Now, I can't prevent this from stopping completely, but I can try my best. And I advise you to ignore the hate as best as you can.

Me: I'll try, love. Anyway, what did Logan want?

J: Oh nothing important. He just wanted to know what the square root of 4 was.

Me: Um? 2?

J: Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's drunk.

Me: Ah, so, shall we get back to our movie?

J: Not just yet.

I gave him a questioning look as he grabbed his phone and got on Twitter. He started to compose a Tweet. I watched as he typed "Rushers, I noticed some of you saying very hurtful things lately. I thought you were better than that. Please stop XOXO, JM."

I looked at him again, as he pressed send and put his phone away.

Me: You didn't have to do that.

J: I know, but I wanted to. Because I love you.

Me: Awe, thanks Jamie.

J: Okay, now we can get back to the movie.

James grabbed the remote and pressed play. We both layed down and he pulled me into his side. I fell asleep in James' arms and soon after that he fell asleep as well.

A little while later I woke up to the movie menu playing loudly. I untangled myself from James and reached over him to the nightstand. Why did he have to put everything on his side of the bed? I turned the DVD player and TV off and I layed back down. I layed on my side, my back facing James. Just then I noticed he turned on his side too, facing the same way as me. James scooted closer to me when I felt something hard agaisnt my ass. After about a thirty seconds of trying to figure out what it was, I realized it was his dick. Not wanting to startle James, or wake him up, I decided to stay put and fall asleep.

I woke up in my bed alone, noticing the back of my spandex were wet. I got out of bed and went into my bathroom to find out what was wet. I took my spandex off, examining them, and smelling them. OH. MY. GOSH. It's cum. EWWWW. I wonder if James knows that he soiled my shorts. I walked out of my bathroom, put on clean pajama pants, and walked into my living room with the dirty spandex in my hand, finding James sitting on my couch, staring at the floor.

I walked up to James and sat next to him.

I held up the spandex and he looked at me, blushing as hard as he possibly could.

Me: So, did you, uh, know about this?

J: Yyyyeeeaaahh. Sorry about that, I had a really erotic dream.

Me: Haha, I can tell.

I through my spandex at him and freaked out.

Me: You sure do get grossed out by your own bodily fluid, Jay.

J: Not normally, but I wasn't really expecting you to throw those at me.

I got up and kissed him on the cheek.

Me: It's okay, babe.

I walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge and cupboard.

Me: You want anything for breakfast?

J: Uh, sure.

Me: Cinnamon rolls sound good?

J: Fuck yeah they do!

Me: All right.

I grabbed the cinnamon rolls out of the fridge, pre heated the oven, pulled out a pan, sprayed it, and put the cinnamon rolls in the pan. I walked into the living room and stood behind the couch James was sitting on. I put my arms around him and kisssed his cheek. I let go and sat next to him.

Me: So, about your erotic dream. What was it about?

J: Why do you want to know?

Me: Well considering you exploded all over my ass, I think I deserve to know.

J: Ah jeez. Fine. Well, if you must know, I was having sex.

Me: With whom?

J: Is that really important?

Me: Need I remind you what's on the back of my shorts?

J: Ughh. Fiiine. It was you.

Me: Really? I do THAT to you?

J: Yeah.

Me: Hahaha. I love you.

I heard the oven beep, letting me know the oven was preheated. I got up and put the cinnamon rolls in the oven. James got up and joined me in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around my backside and nozzled his face into my neck, kissing it. He turned me around planting his lips on mine. I put my hands around his neck and pulled him closer.

I kissed him back with a lot of passion. We stayed kissing for what seemed like eternity, but was only 15 minutes. What started off innocent turned into a full on heated make out session.

Just then, the oven beeped, causing us to cut our session short. I pulled away from James and took the rolls out of the oven, then putting the icing on them. I threw the trash away, put some icing on my finger, turned to James and wipped it on his nose.

J: Oh no you didn't!

James put icing on his finger and wipped it on my nose, making me repeat the action but wipping it on his cheek. He then wipped it on my lips.

J: Here, let me get that.

James leaned in and kissed me, licking my lips clean of icing.

Me: Thanks.

I grabbed two plates out of the cupboard and got us our cinnamon rolls. We ate breakfast and watched TV.

J: Can I take a shower?

Me: Oh course, I'll show you to the finest one in the house.

James followed me into the bathroom.

J: You have multiple showers?

Me: Nope, that's why I brought you to this one. The best one in the house.

J: I see what you did there.

I winked at him and gave him a towel.

Me: Here, you might need this.

J: Maybe. Hah.

James was gazing in my eyes and pulled me into a kiss. He pulled away and placed his hands on my waist.

J: Did you want to join me?

Me: Pushing it.

J: I'm so sorry, Kara.

Me: It's fine, and plus you have to be at the studio by noon. It's eleven, figure with traffic and whatknot you'll want to take a quick shower anyway.

J: You're right. Okay, well I'll see you soon, love.

Me: All right.

I walked out of the bathroom and ate another cinnamon roll. After that, I decided to make James a lunch. I put it in my Spider-Man lunch bag. Don't judge me. Growing up with Kendall you somethings just stick on you.

James walked into the living room with wet hair.

J: Um, you wouldn't happen to have a hair dryer, do you?

Me: Really? A hair dryer?

J: Yes. My hair doesn't get the way it looks by itself.

Me: Haha all right, it's under the sink.

J: Thanks.

Me: Yup.

About five minutes later, James walked out, hair in perfect place.

Me: You look marvelous.

J: Why thank you.

I got up and grabbed his lunch.

Me: Oh, and I made you a lunch.

J: Awh, baby you shouldn't have. You're the best girlfriend ever.

Me: You're welcome.

J: I have to go now.

James took the lunch from me and gave me a quick kiss.

J: Bye, I love you.

Me: I love you too, bye.

~~~~2 months later~~~~

I was at home, waiting for James to pick me up, although I could walk to his house. He was taking me out to the club. And by that, I mean Scandals, a gay club. Don't ask why, because I don't know.

Just then I heard a knock on my door.

Me: COME IN!

James walked in and gave me a quick kiss.

J: You ready to go, beautiful?

Me: Yep.

I grabbed my baggit (purse), and we headed out to James' car.

Me: Jay?

J: Yes, love?

Me: Why are we going to Scandals?

J: Because, I want to experiment.

Me: With what?

J: My interests. And plus I know you love gay people.

Me: I do, but do you really think that this is a good idea?

J: No. However, it sounds fun.

Me: Okay, whatever floats your goat.

J: You just said goat.

Me: You bet I did!

J: Ahhh, the wise words of James Diamond.

I looked at James with a smirk as we drove off. When we approached the bar, we walked up to the bouncer outside.

B: ID please.

We both showed him our ID.

B: Thanks, enjoy yourselves, it's Drag Queen Wednesday.

James and I both looked at him with a wide eye of confusion. Then we proceeded our way inside Scandals.

I have never been to a gay bar before. I've actually only been to a normal bar once, and that was to be the designated driver. I don't drink, but James on the other hand, does.

J: Come on, Kara. Let's go dance!

James dragged me to the dance floor, flooded with men and drag queens. This is such a romantic place! I wish he'd take me here more often! I'm drowning myself in sarcasm.

Me: James, I have to go to the bathroom.

J: Um, there are only men's bathrooms here, so I'll go with you, to make sure no one molests you.

Me: James. This is a gay bar. I'm most certain the guys here are gay, in which they do not want to molest me.

J: Still, I'd rather be safe than sorry.

Me: Fine.

James pulled me by the hand to the bathroom. When we walked in there, we seen someone who I NEVER would expect to be at a gay bar. Kendall. Francis. Schmidt.

Me: Kendall?! What are you doing here?

K: Oh, uh, hi. And better question is; Why are you two here?

Kendall pointed at both James and I.

I pointed to James.

Me: He dragged me here.

Kendall's eyes widened.

K: And why might that be, James?

J: Why not?

K: Touche.

Me: But, Kendall, you never answered my question. Why are you here?

K: Oh, um, yeah, um...Please don't tell Madison.

Me: Why?

K: Because she'll probably breakup with me!

J: You do know this wasn't a good idea, right, Kendall?

K: Well I do now...

Me: Well anyway, I have to go to the bathroom so...

I made my way to the stall and did my business. As I was in there I could slightly hear James and Kendall talking to each other.

J: So what's the real reason you're here?

K: James...I don't really know how to say this...but, I um...I t-think I-I'm gay.

J: It's okay, Kenny. But when did you figure all of this out?

K: Well, basically ever since freshman year, I've had obtained an interest toward guys. I thought that if I just dated girls, and made oout with them, and shit then I could shake that feeling out of my head. But ever since a couple weeks ago, I haven't been able to let the thought of guys leave my mind. I also have been finding out that I've been thinking that guys are more attractive than girls and shit like that. And there is this guy I like, but I'm afraid to tell him because I know he doesn't like me the same way and he'll just laugh and call me stupid. And I'm still with Madison, and I know I still love her just not the same way anymore. I have to breakup with her soon, and that's been kind of dragging me down. So I just came here to get my mind off a few things, ya know?

J: Yeah. Um, if you don't mind me asking, who is this guy you like?

K: I can't tell you.

J: Why not? We're best friends. I swear I won't tell anyone.

K: Umm...well...don't hate me...or laugh...but, i-it's...y-you.

I was now peeking out of the stall door just so I could see their faces. James' eyes widened as Kendall covered his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. I can't belive Kendall is gay. I also can't believe that he has a crush on James.

K: I-I know i-it's stupid, but please don't tell anyone.

James grabbed Kendall by the shoulders and removed Kendall's hands from his face.

J: Kendall. It's not stupid.

K: It's not?

J: No, it most definitely isn't. Kendall, you are my best friend. I will be there and support you through everything. And I mean everything. And I promise I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me.

K: S-so, you're okay with me liking you?

J: Well, I don't really know how to feel about this, but I do know that I can't make you stop liking me. But you know, whatever happens, happens. We can let nature take its toll here. And as for Madison, do you have any idea how you're going to break the news?

K: No, and that's one of the hard parts. I care SO MUCH about her, and I don't want to hurt her in anyway, shape, or form. I have NO IDEA what I'm going to do.

J: Okay, well. Hmm. Okay well take her out to dinner, then take her home, to her house, then lightly break the news to her. You will want to do it as subtle as possible, becuase we don't want her to cry, or hate you. But I'm sure everything will be fine, Kendall.

Kendall hugged James tightly.

K: Thank you, James.

James hugged Kendall back.

J: You're welcome.

Kendall walked out of the bathroom and I exited the bathroom stall. I washed my hands then approached James.

James grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

J: Are you ready to go?

Me: Yes.

James and I went out to his car and he drove me home. We both went to my house.

We walked in and sat on the couch.

Me: James, we need to talk.

James looked at me, confused.

J: Okay, what is it, love?

Me: I overheard you and Kendall talking in the bathroom.

J: Oh, I see.

Me: Yeah.

J: How much did you hear?

Me: All of it.

J: Crap.

Me: Yep. So, Kendall has a crush on you. How does that make you feel?

J: Honestly? I don't know.

Me: Hmm.

J: Well, it doesn't creep me out, it doesn't disgust me, and well I don't find it disturbing either. I'm kind of confused about the whole thing, just as well as he is.

Me: James?

J: Yeah?

Me: Promise me something.

J: What?

Me: Promise me, that if you ever EVER find yourself being attracted to guys, that you'll tell me. Please?

J: I promise. What makes you think I'm going to turn gay though?

Me: Well, the way you act around Kendall is completely different than the way you act toward Carlos, Logan, Chester, Dominic, Ryan, Anthony, Ian, Drake, Josh, Dustin, well, pretty much any of your other guy friends. I don't really know what it is for certain, but I know you two have a different kind of relationship. Now, I'm not saying that you are gay, or bi curious, but I just want you to tell me if you ever think you are. Even if that means loosing the love of my life.

J: Kara, I love you with all my heart, and I never ever ever ever want to loose you. EVER. But you know, now that I think about it, I kind of realize what you mean.

I looked at James with a hint of confusion.

J: I mean, that like, the Kendall thing. I've noticed that he has a certain quality that no guy I have ever met has had before. Like, when we are together, just the two of us, it seems like a completely different world, rather than when I am with my other friends.

Me: That's what I'm saying, Jay. The two of you have a special bond that not everyone has. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I will support your decision. Although I do not want to be not yours, I want you to be happy. No matter what. I love you, James. And your happiness means the world to me. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to find anyone as special as you, but I know I'll be okay. And, my opinion of you will never change. You will always be that fun, outgoing, light spirited, charming, hilarious, sexy man.

J: Thanks, Kara. This means a lot to me. I love you too. And if we're being all honest about everything, I wanted to tell you something.

This it. He is going to tell me right now that he has feelings for Kendall. I just know it. James is looking into my eyes with a stern, but caring look. Almost as if he could cry any minute. Seeing him like this tears me up inside.

J: I-I don't know how t-t-to put th-this but... I think I m-might have f-feelings for K-Kendall.

Gosh it's so heartbreaking to see him like this and to hear his words come out with a stutter. I can tell he's nervous about coming out, if that's what he's doing, and that he's heartbroken that he'll probably have to let me go.

I noticed a single tear roll down his face. I felt as if I could break down right now and just cry for days.

Me: James, t-that's a-all right.

Tears started falling from my face as he pulled me into a hug.

J: No it's not. Kara, I love you so much, I don't want to loose you.

I felt James' tears fall into my hair.

Me: James, you aren't going to loose me. I promise. We might have to move on, and find new people to date, but I promise you won't EVER loose me.

J: How do you know that?

Me: Because, I have faith. And plus, you're best friends with Kendall, and who knows, maybe you'll end up together. Kendall and I are cousins, we do hang out together, he is one of my best friends as well, so we WILL see each other. That I know for certain.

J: O-Okay. S-so does this mean we aren't together any more?

I pulled away from James and looked him in his beautiful hazel eyes.

Me: As much as I hate saying this, y-yeah, I think it does.

Before I knew it, we both were crying so much I swear we could fill a swimming pool.

James put his hands on my cheeks and pulled me into a kiss. I knew this would be our last kiss, and as much as I hated to, I had to face the fact.

James pulled away and wrapped his arms around me.

J: I love you.

Me: I love you too, James.

I pulled away from James' hug and looked at him.

Me: Jamie, you remember that one day when we were cuddling in bed and you had an erotic dream, and you came on my ass?

J: Hah, yeah.

Me: Who was that dream really about?

J: You.

I looked at him with a look of disbelief.

J: And Kendall.

Me: So, a three way?

J: ...Yes.

Me: James, Kendall and I are related, that's gross.

J: I know, but, I didn't CHOOSE to have that dream, it just...happened. And it just so happened with the twpo people I love the most.

Me: Ah, okay well, it's getting late. I think you should go.

Fuck. The tears arwe back. Greeaat.

J: Okay.

We both got up and I followed him to the door. James turned around and looked at me.

J: We're still going to be friends, right?

I hugged James as tight as I could, not wanting to let go, even though I have to.

Me: The best of friends.

With that, James walked out of my apartment, he approached the stairwell and looked back at me.

J: Bye, Kara.

Me: Bye, James.

I closed my door, layed in bed, and cried myself to sleep. I guess everything is not what it seems.


End file.
